<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Healthy by Lady_Saddlebred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713895">Heart Healthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred'>Lady_Saddlebred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lessons They Never Taught Me [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a Valentine's Day PWP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lessons They Never Taught Me [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/99608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Master Apprentice Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart Healthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title:		Heart Healthy</p><p>Author:	Lady_Saddlebred (cdelapin@yahoo.com)</p><p>Archive:	Yes, please</p><p>Category:	Q/O, Alternate Reality</p><p>Rating:      	PG-13</p><p>Series:		Lessons They Never Taught Me in School (archived)</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER:  George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.</p><p> </p><p>Special thanks to Katbear, Merry Amelie and Helen, mes betas par excellence!  Any mistakes are mine.</p><p> </p><p>Summary:  a Valentine’s Day PWP</p><p> </p><p>Previous fics in series:  all on AO3 website:<br/>
Early Admission<br/>
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School<br/>
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus<br/>
That Which Does Not Go to School<br/>
Rainy Day Recess<br/>
Of Popcorn and Pine Trees<br/>
Fit to Print<br/>
Daffodils<br/>
Spring Cotillion<br/>
Is That a Lightsaber I See Before Me?<br/>
A Pen for Your Thoughts<br/>
When I Was Your Age<br/>
Partners<br/>
Mum’s the Word<br/>
Best Laid Plans<br/>
An Apple for Teacher<br/>
What’s for Supper?<br/>
Pacifier<br/>
Snow Angels<br/>
One Man’s Junk<br/>
May I Have This Dance?<br/>
Four Green Fields<br/>
Too Darned Hot<br/>
Pomp and Circumstances<br/>
Summertime Blues<br/>
Blow the Man Down<br/>
Post-Graduate Studies<br/>
Crossing the Pond<br/>
Moving On<br/>
Picnic in the Park<br/>
Family Matters<br/>
Meeting of the Moms<br/>
Ebony and Ivories<br/>
A Less Than Perfect Storm<br/>
Chicken Soup<br/>
Measuring Up<br/>
The Drinking Game<br/>
Rainy Day Recess Revisited<br/>
Step It Out<br/>
Souls Mirrored<br/>
The Pizza Fairy<br/>
Trick or Treat<br/>
Moonlight<br/>
May the Fourth Be With You<br/>
Nollaig Shona Duit</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Valentine’s Day was admittedly Ben’s favorite holiday.  He was a die-hard romantic, less apologetically so since he and Quinn had become a couple.  Quinn verbally castigated it as an overblown commercialized excuse to consume chocolate to excess, waste outrageous amounts of money on nauseatingly schmaltzy cards, jewelry and/or roses and generally comport oneself in countless uncouth and undignified ways.  </p><p>Of course, he also seemed to take an almost fiendish delight in indulging his lover, sometimes to  embarrassing extremes.  </p><p>That Valentine’s Day cruise was a prime example.   Quinn had meant well, and how could anyone have foreseen that a sordid reminder of Ben’s past would be on board?  Ironically, it had given Ben the opportunity to exorcise that particular ghost once and for all.  All the same, he preferred to keep their feet on dry land this year.</p><p>While he knew they had every right to go out and celebrate like any other romantic couple, he still felt uncomfortable appearing together in public, apart from the occasional First Call get-together.  Thankfully, Quinn had not argued the point, and had agreed to a quiet evening at home.  </p><p>Ben had taken off work early to pick up ingredients for Quinn’s favorite hamburger stroganoff and a bottle of Pinot Noir.  It made him smile to remember the bottle of cheap Chianti he’d brought to their first “dinner date”.  His tastes has definitely improved under Quinn’s patient tutelage.</p><p>He heard the garage door open, as Bernini padded down the hallway to greet his master.  Right on time, he thought, scooping generous helpings of stroganoff and pasta onto plates.  “Evening, love,” he called.  “Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>Quinn entered the kitchen.  “I believe I did see a memo to that effect,” he said jokingly, leaning in for a kiss.  “Adele sent these,” he indicated the huge box of Godiva chocolates under his arm.  “She said to thank you for the flowers.  They came to her office this morning.”</p><p>“Good deal,” Ben murmured.  He wished their lovely compatriot had someone special with whom to celebrate, but she seemed oddly content to enjoy their reflected happiness.  Maybe one day….  </p><p>“Mmm, smells good,” Quinn commented, taking the plates from Ben and moving to the kitchen table.  “I’m starving.  Let’s eat.”</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Dishes done and kitchen put to rights, they adjourned to the living room with Adele’s chocolates and tea.  Quinn stirred up the fire, then peered suspiciously at the red envelope propped against the back of his easy chair behind an oblong gift-wrapped box.  “What’s this?” he asked, a smile tugging at his bearded lips.</p><p>“Oh, just something somebody named Cupid left at the door,” Ben answered casually.  </p><p>Quinn broke into laughter as he read the deliberately outrageous card.  “And a Happy Valentine’s Day to you, too,” he chortled.  </p><p>Ben grinned.  “It just said ‘you’, somehow.”</p><p>“I see,” Quinn said, still chuckling.  He reached into his Harris Tweed blazer.  “Well, by coincidence, this just said ‘you’ as well.”  </p><p>“Ooh, I love surprises.  Let’s open them together, yeah?” Ben suggested.  </p><p>“As you wish,” Quinn said amiably, settling next to him on the couch.</p><p>“Oh, wow,” Ben breathed, lifting the Apple Series 5 watch from its box.  “Good job, Professor.  This is fabulous.”  He placed it on his wrist and held it up.  “I feel like Dick Tracy.  All I need is a yellow raincoat and a fedora.”</p><p>“The salesman did say something about being able to make calls and such on it without a cell phone, but I didn’t really follow all the techno-babble,” Quinn agreed.  “I’m glad you like it, love.  Enjoy.”  </p><p>Carefully straight-faced, Ben watched as Quinn opened his gift.  </p><p>“It’s very… *red*, Quinn commented, holding up a similar watch.</p><p>“For Valentine’s Day, of course,” Ben affirmed. The colorful leather band had been an impulse, even though he knew Quinn would likely prefer something a bit more traditional.  The same band in black was upstairs, as a back-up.  ““And for ‘heart healthy’.  See, it has a built-in ECG *and* a medical alert.  It can message me, and page an emergency response.”</p><p>Quinn raised an eyebrow.  “Would you be insinuating-”   </p><p>“Well, you *are* getting older, after all,” Ben murmured, green eyes dancing mischievously.  “And when one reaches a certain age, one does have to start taking better care of one’s self.  And taking… precautions.”  He sighed regretfully.  “Some things are just inevitable, after all.”</p><p>“I… see.”  </p><p>The blue eyes were unreadable.  Uh oh.  Had he miscalculated?  Then, </p><p>“Well now, if it be corroboration of me advanced deterioration ye’re after, laddie buck…”  The deep voice was silky smooth, almost a purr, even as the telltale County Antrim brogue surfaced.  “Then won’t we just be after havin’ to prove ye wrong?”  He removed his worn wristwatch and strapped on the Apple Series 5, red band and all.  “Let’s see if these newfangled toys can keep up.”</p><p>Ben gave him a sexy grin.  “I can hardly wait.”</p><p> </p><p>~end~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>